In a typical Proton Electrode Membrane (PEM) type fuel cell system, humidified gases are used in both the cathode (air) and anode (hydrogen) for power generation. Water is a by product of the chemical reaction. These humidified gases and the generated water may present issues during fuel cell system start at freezing temperatures. For example, pressure sensors, whose functionality may be needed to operate the fuel cell stack with balanced pressure on either side of the stack membrane, may become frozen. Imbalances in anode-cathode pressure may result in membrane malfunction. Hence, automatic fuel cell system shut-off controls may be activated when abnormal pressure readings are observed.